¿Dónde?
by sabaku no eli
Summary: Llevaba siete estúpidas horas metido en esa habitación, sentía poco a poco cómo su cara se volvía a empapar de lágrimas...  ... ¿Cómo podía haberse rendido sin siquiera preguntar el porqué? Sed buenos y dadle una oportunidad, no soy muy buena en resumir..


_**¿Dónde?**_

Llevaba siete estúpidas horas metido en esa habitación, y ¿haciendo qué? Pues nada más y nada menos que lamentarse por haber sido tan estúpido, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos del pasado, todo lo vivido con su… ¿Ex? Odiaba eso, pero no era capaz de encontrar una mejor definición para dar a la situación en la que estaban… No entendía ni siquiera por qué, ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

Sentía poco a poco cómo su cara se volvía a empapar de las molestas e innecesarias lágrimas… Odiaba sentirse débil, demostrar lo vulnerable que era en realidad… Justamente por eso era que se escondía siempre bajo su habitual máscara de frialdad, para que las personas se mantuvieran lejos y no intentaran socializar con él, para mantenerlas alejadas de su débil corazón, que en el fondo se moría por un poco de atención, un poco de afecto, de amor…

Pero era demasiado cobarde cómo para dejar que las tantas personas interesadas en él llenaran ese vacío, y justamente él, un chico hiperactivo, exageradamente alegre- todo lo contrario a sí mismo-, aquel que también tenía una máscara para las demás personas, una de felicidad que tarde o temprano le costaría caro, había logrado derrotar esa muralla de hierro que había forzado alrededor de su corazón, entrar en él, llenarlo de su adicción para luego irse y desgarrarlo completamente desde el interior. Un ataque mortal y directo.

Y lo que menos entendía era ¿Cómo una persona tan bondadosa podía herir a alguien de esa manera?

No, alguna razón debía de haber tenido, él nunca heriría a una mosca sin tener algún motivo lo suficientemente bueno… ¿Cómo podía haberse rendido sin siquiera preguntar el porqué? ¡Qué estúpido que era!

Se levantó de su butaca, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la casa del que alguna vez fue su pareja: ya valía de depresiones estúpidas, iría directo al grano, haría que le dijese la verdad y luego se reconciliarían. Sí, eso pasaría.

Una vez llegado a su destino se bajó del coche y se fue a tocar el timbre. Poco rato después empezó a escuchar pasos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta principal de la casa. Tuvo suerte, ya que el que estaba buscando fue el que se la abrió. Se quedaron mirando durante un momento, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz sonaba ronca, como si momentos antes hubiera estado chillando, pero también furiosa… ¿Tanto de odiaba de la noche a la mañana?

-Vine a hablar contigo. –Le contestó.

-Yo creo que ahora no es un buen momento. –Parecía que tuviera mucha prisa, se quería deshacer de él. Pero no se lo pondría tan fácil, no ahora que había tomado una decisión: la de no rendirse.

-No me marcharé hasta que no ha—

-¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho que no puedes recibir NINGUNA visita! ¡Estás castigado hasta que se te quiten esas estúpidas inclinaciones de la cabeza, y lo sabes muy bien! – Desde dentro se podía oír la voz de su padre. Naruto era adoptado, aunque eso no había que aclararlo nunca, ya que a simple vista se notaba mucho la diferencia física que había entre ellos: su ''padre'' tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y sus ojos eran de un marrón muy claro, mientras que Naruto era rubio y poseía unas orbes tan –o incluso más- azules que el mismo cielo. Lo que Sasuke no lograba comprender era lo último que el mayor acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo al rubio cuando él mismo comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Me importa una soberana mierda lo que tú pienses! –Dijo con un tono de voz tan alto que casi se le podría considerar un chillido.- ¡Estoy más que harto de jugar a ser el hijo perfecto cuando tú ni siquiera eres algo mío! Desde siempre me he dicho que es lo menos que podría hacer teniendo en cuenta que te has hecho cargo de mí a partir de la muerte de mis padres, pero, ¿Sabes qué? ¡ME LARGO! ¡Ahora ya soy mayor de edad, y ya no eres nadie para… -Esta vez lo que lo que lo interrumpió fue una bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Su ''padre'', mientras él hablaba se le había acercado y ahora, por lo visto, había explotado.

-¿¡Y TÚ QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES, MOCOSO? ¡Tú, un huérfano al que nadie nunca quiso! ¿¡Ahora pretendes enseñarme a mí, el único que se ha tomado la molestia de aguantarte durante todos estos años en mi casa, cómo deben ser las cosas? ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES, ESTÚPIDO INFELIZ! –Con cada palabra dicha el mayor no hacía más que lanzar puro veneno por la boca, mientras que, ante la aterrorizada mirada del rubio, rápidamente se sacaba la correa del pantalón y la doblaba en dos, preparándose para ''darle un escarmiento'' a Naruto. Cuando se dispuso a levantar el brazo para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas una blanquecina mano le cogió por la muñeca, impidiéndole cualquier intento de moverse.

-¡Un solo movimiento más y te parto el brazo! –Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera, de hecho, Naruto nunca recordaba haberlo visto de aquella manera: sus cejas fruncidas en demasía, su mandíbula cerrada con tanta fuerza que seguramente incluso le dolería y sus ojos estaban contraídos, emitiendo una mirada tan fría y llena de furia que hasta el mismísimo demonio habría salido a patas con tan solo verla. – Naruto, ves y coge todas tus cosas, te vienes a mi casa, aquí te espero. Más te vale prepararte porque tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-¡Él no se va a ningún lado!

-¡Eso no lo decides tú, basura!

-¡Agh! –Al decir aquello último Sasuke había apretado tan fuertemente la muñeca del de ojos ámbares, que incluso se pudo escuchar un leve ''crack'' producido por los huesos. Con ese apretón pudo sacar un chillido de puro dolor e impotencia al mayor.

Naruto no replicó y desapareció rápidamente escaleras arriba en busca de sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas, por lo que momentos más tarde ya estaba de regreso. Subió al coche, tal y cómo el ojinegro le indicó y éste se limitó soltar al padre adoptivo del rubio sin la menor delicadeza y entrar en su vehículo.

El viaje fue silencioso, aunque no por eso incómodo ya que ambos sabían disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin tener la necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna. Aquello era la calma de después de la tormenta, aunque aquella paz no duró mucho, ya que nada más llegar a la residencia del Uchiha, Naruto resignado de dedicó a contarle todo lo que éste no sabía sobre su vida: estaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y ¿Quién mejor que aquel que ansiaba conocer la verdad?

Le dijo cómo lo habían tratado como a un perro en su casa, cómo su ''padre'' le pegaba siempre que quería desquitar su furia con alguien o siempre que hacía algo que no le gustaba , cómo ya desde su más tierna infancia había vivido con el miedo impregnado en la piel, y lo más importante, porque lo había dejado:

-Él se enteró de lo nuestro hace unos dos meses. Primero me amenazó con pegarme la mayor paliza de mi vida si no te dejaba, y, créeme, no se hizo de rogar… Durante tres semanas intenté evitarte para no tener que explicarte toda esta penosa situación, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que pegándome a mí no iba a obtener nada, por lo que me amenazó con contratar a unos matones que te localizaran y te metieran en el hospital por el resto de tus días… Fue por eso que yo… Simplemente no podía arriesgarme a eso, destruir tu vida sería mil veces peor que tener que vivir con éste miedo por el resto de la mía, todo hasta ponerte a ti en peligro… No resistiría saber que te ha pasado algo por mi… -Sasuke no pudo más, no sabía si estar feliz por haber descubierto que su dobe aún lo quería, o si estar enfadado al enterarse del tipo de canalla que era el que se encargó de su rubio durante tanto tiempo, por lo que intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a Naruto estrechándolo contra su pecho lo más fuertemente que pudo.

-No te preocupes, Usuratonkachi, nunca podría despreciarte a ti, no vuelvas a pensar en eso. Mira, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a vivir conmigo? Ya sabes que vivo solo, podrías estar mucho mejor aquí que buscando otro hogar. –El ojiazul simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El sentir a Sasuke tan cerca suyo lo calmaba de sobremanera… Levantó la cabeza del pecho del de ojos negros y depositó un leve beso sobre sus labios. Lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir a su teme a su lado, porque nunca estaría mejor en ningún sitio que entre sus brazos…

Y aquel día lleno de descubrimientos, dos almas se juntaron para nunca más ser separadas, ya que al fin y al cabo, _''los ríos que se separan volverán a encontrarse en el océano''_.

_**FIN**_

Esto es algo que escribí hace algún tiempo, pero que ahora acabo de corregir y me decidí por publicarlo, siento mucho la cursilería que desprende este one-shot, pero el día en que cree esta cosa estaba de verdad muy triste, ¿la razón? No tengo ni la más pequeña idea… solo sé que lo estaba jeje… bueno, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
